fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 is an upcoming video game that takes place after the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Spider-Man, Hulk, Wolverine, and Iron Man will be the Main Playable Characters of the game. Galactus, Dr. Doom, and Thanos will be the Main Villians of the game. Activision, Raven Software, and Viscarous Visons will distribute the game along side with Bioware Interactive. As with the case of the last installments, various voice actors will reprise their respective roles. Plot Three Years after Dr. Doom's attack on the Earth with the Masters of Evil, two years after the Latveria invasion, and one year after the Civil War and The Fold from The Tinkerer, the heroes of the Marvel Universe faces the threat of Galactus who vows to destroy the earth and all life around it. Along side Dr. Doom and Loki who return from their banishment from Odin, they reassemble the The Masters Of Evil and form the Lethal Legion to face the heroes and Galactus. The game starts with Dr. Crueler, a few HYDRA Agents, and several Gangsters stealing the Tessaract from a SHIELD Base. They were attacked by Spider-Man in the alley, after Dr. Crueler and his evil team talked about what the Tessaract is and what it could do. Then, after the fight, Dr. Crueler was running from Spidey, But was encountered by the Hulk, and Dr. Crueler made a run for it. Spider-Man and Hulk were try to find him, but they found him and the gangsters. But Wolverine saves Spider-Man and Hulk. After that they were finding him again, and once again, they found him and ten HYDRA Agent surrounding the three heroes. But Iron Man saves them. Although, Wolverine and Hulk were not pleased to see him again, they recruited him anyway. The four heroes were looking for him in the HYDRA Warehouse, but instead they found a bunch of Gangsters having a party. Wolverine told Hulk to throw Spider-Man, who was scared to be thrown. The heroes were getting ready for Round 5. Spidey noticed that some of the Gangster were probably Extremis Soldiers. After the fight, Nick Fury walked in and ask them what was going on. And they answered him, and they went to search for Dr. Crueler and the Tessaract. More Coming Soon! Characters There are about 200 characters in the game from the Marvel Universe, and 50 playable heroes such as: Heroes #Spider-Man - Neil Patrick Harris - The Main Playable Character #Hulk - Fred Tatasciore - The Secondary Playable Character #Wolverine - Steven Jay Blum - The Third Playable Character #Iron Man - Adrian Pasdar - The Fourth Playable Character #Songbird - Susan Spano #Iceman - James Arnold Taylor #Firestar - Tara Strong #Hercules - David Boat #Captain America - Roger Craig Smith #Thor - Travis Willingham #Nova - Jason Marsden #Hawkeye - Troy Baker #Luke Cage - Robert Wisdom #Moon Knight - Robin Atkin Downes #Spider-Woman - Tasia Valenza #Iron Fist - Loren Lester #Daredevil - Cam Clarke #Falcon - Bumper Robinson #Psylocke - Masasa Moyo #Doctor Strange - James Horan #Ghost Rider - Crispin Freeman #Ms. Marvel - April Stewart #The Thing - David Boat #Human Torch - David Kaufman #Invisible Woman - Danica McKellar #Mr. Fantastic - Dee Bradley Baker #Namor - Peter Renaday #Black Knight - J.B. Blanc #She-Hulk - Leigh Allen Baker #Elektra - Grey DeLisle #Storm - Danielle Nicolet #Sentry - Nolan North #Blade - Khary Payton #Wonder Man - Phil LaMarr #Cyclops - Nolan North #Captain Marvel - Roger Rose #Jean Grey - Laura Bailey #Nightcrawler - Dee Bradley Baker #Colossus - Jim Ward #The Punisher - Robin Atkin Downes #Emma Frost - Kari Wahlgren #Gambit - Scott MacDonald #Cable - Robin Atkin Downes #War Machine - Phil LaMarr #Mockingbird - Elizabeth Daliy Unlockable Characters #Black Panther - James C Mathis III (unlocked after defeating the Man-Ape) #Silver Surfer - Chris Cox (unlocked after defeating Galactus) #Deadpool - John Kassir (unlocked by completing all of the Comic Missions) #Nick Fury - Alex Desert (unlocked as playable after the game is complete) #Guardian - Jim Ward (unlocked by saving him in Negative Zone) Villians #Galactus - Gregg Berger - The Main Atangonist #Doctor Doom - Fred Tatasciore -The Secondary Atangonist #Thanos - Steven Jay Blum - The Third Atangonist #Baron Zemo - Robin Atkin Downes #Carnage - Scott Cleverdon #Abomination - Steven Jay Blum #Lucia Von Bardas - Venus Terzo #Mandarin - Jim Cummings #Apocalypse - Richard McGonagle #Kang - Johnathan Adams #Mr. Sinister - Daniel Riordan #Loki - Troy Baker #Sandman - Dimitri Diatchenko #Taskmaster - Steven Jay Blum #Vulture - Kristoffer Tabori #Hobgoblin - Travis Willingham #Enchantress - Kari Wahlgren #Executioner - Travis Willingham #Baron Mordo - Phil Proctor #M.O.D.O.K. - Nick Jameson #Sabertooth - Peter Lurie #Shocker - Michael Gough #Electro - Christopher Daniel Barnes (Deceased) #Ultron - Tom Kane #Green Goblin - Nolan North #Mysterio - David Kaye #Wrecker - John DiMaggio #Bulldozer - Travis Willingham #Thunderball - Fred Tatasciore #Piledriver - Nolan North #Dormammu - Robin Atkin Downes #Red Skull - Steven Jay Blum #The Leader - Jeffrey Combs #Absorbing Man - David Hope #Garokk - Dwight Schultz #Moonstone - Tessa Auberjonois #Bullseye - Peter Lurie #Iron-Clad - Travis Willingham #Vapor - Colleen O'Shaughnessey #X-Ray - Quinton Flynn #Vector - Cam Clarke #Living Laser - Tom Wayland #Toad - Armin Shimmerman #Grim Reaper - Rick D. Wassermann #Super-Skrull - Steven Jay Blum #Paibok - Khary Payton #Rhino - Steven Jay Blum #Pyro - John Kassir #Sauron - John Kassir #Baron Strucker - Jim Ward #Omega Red - Steven Jay Blum #Ymir - Paul Eiding #Fin Fang Foom - James Sie #Klaw - Matt Lanter (Deceased) #Abyss - Quinton Flynn #Mikhail Rasputian - Scott MacDonald #Holocaust - Peter Lurie #Bastion - Alastair Duncan (Deceased) #Surtur - Rick D. Wasserman #Viper - Tasia Valenza #Crimson Dynamo - Jeff Bottoms #Avalanche - Peter Lurie #Blob - Peter Lurie #Grey Gargoyle - Troy Baker #Blackout (Marcus Daniels) - Christopher Daniel Barnes #Blizzard - Jim Cummings #Wendigo aka the Wendigo King - Steven Jay Blum #Dr. Crueler - Dee Bradley Baker (Deceased) #Whiplash - John DiMaggio #Melter - Gavin Hammon #Titanium Man - Travis Willingham (Deceased) #Ghost - Phil Buckman #Mystique - Grey DeLisle #Magneto - Richard Green #Man-Ape - Kevin Michael Richardson #Ultimo - N/A #Destroyer - N/A #Annihilus - Dee Bradley Baker #Zzzax - Dee Bradley Baker (Deceased) #Hammerhead - John DiMaggio #Kraven - Jim Cummings #Graviton - Fred Tatasciore #Master Mold - N/A (Destroyed) #Scorpion - Daran Norris #Kingpin - Gregg Berger Non-Playable Characters Allies: #Phil Coulson - Clark Gregg #Black Widow - Laura Bailey (revealed to have stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. info for HYDRA, but they were wrong. She was going inside HYDRA because she wants to know about their plan.) #Clay Quartermain - Troy Baker #Maria Hill - Kari Wuhrer #Dum Dum Dugan - Scott MacDonald #Jimmy Woo - James Sie #Sif - Grey DeLisle #Jane Foster - Kari Wahlgren #Pepper Potts - Khristine Hvam #Betty Ross - Nan McNamara #Doc Samson - Cam Clarke #Prowler - Chris Gardner #Ka-Zar - John Cygan #Valkyrie - Nika Futterman #Wyatt Wingfoot - Dave Wittenberg #Namorita - April Stewart #JARVIS - Jeff Bottoms #Wong - Michael Hagiwara #Balder - Dave Wittenberg #Odin - Peter Renaday #The Anicent One - James Sie #Bishop - Khary Payton #Black Bolt - N/A #Medusa - Nancy Linari #Crystal - Kim Mai Guest #Gorgon - Kevin Michael Richardson #Triton - Tom Kane #Lockjaw - Steven Jay Blum #Karnak - Michael Gough #Professor Charles Xavier - Patrick Stewart #Franklin Richards - Tara Strong #H.E.R.B.I.E. - Tara Strong #Beast - Fred Tatasciore #Shanna The She-Devil - Masasa Moyo #Zabu - Steven Jay Blum #Shadowcat - Kim Mai Guest #Havok - Scott Holst #Yellowjacket - Wally Wingert #Wasp - Colleen O'Shaughnessey #Weasel - Cam Clarke, has been in S.H.I.E.L.D. prison for 7 years, after being duped by Black Widow #The Vision - Roger Rose #Volstagg - Fred Tatasciore #Hogun - James Sie #Fandral - Troy Baker #Blink - Tara Strong #Uatu the Watcher - Phil LaMarr #Jubilee - Danica McKellar #Tyr - Trev Broudy #Rogue - Cat Taber #Heimdall - James C Mathis III #Tigra - Lenore Zann #Quicksliver - Robert Tinkler #Clea - Marabina Jaimes #Jasper Sitwell - Tom Kane #Senator Robert Kelly - Richard Doyle #Arachne - Tasia Valenza #Winter Soilder - Crispin Freeman #Bob, Agent of HYDRA - Steven Jay Blum #Forge - Lou Diamond Phillips #Tony Stark - Aldrian Pasdar (If you're not playing as Iron Man) #Bruce Banner - Fred Tatasciore (If you're not playing as Hulk) #Polaris - Tara Strong #Adam Warlock - David Boat #Misty Knight - Masasa Moyo #Patriot - Ogie Banks #Scarlet Witch - Jennifer Hale #X-23 - Tara Strong #Black Cat - Tricia Helfer #Sydren - Troy Baker #Angel/Archangel - Dave Wittenberg (Formerly, a boss) #Multiple Man - Dee Bradley Baker #Sunfire - James Sie #Moira MacTaggert - Tara Strong #Magma - Cree Summer DLC (Downloadable Content) #Cloak - Phil LaMarr (X-Box 360) #Dagger - Tara Strong (X-Box 360) #Prodigy - Josh Keaton (Wii U) #Hydro-Man - Rob Paulsen (PlayStation 3) #Hellcat - Laura Bailey (Pre-Order) #Lizard - Dee Bradley Baker (Pre-Order) #Morbius - David Boat (PlayStation 3) #Man-Thing - Steven Jay Blum (PlayStation 3) #Venom - Keith Szarabajka (PlayStation 3) #Nitro - Steven Jay Blum (X-Box 360) #Magneto - Richard Green (PlayStation 3) #Juggernaut - John DiMaggio (PlayStation 3) #Black Widow - Laura Bailey (X-Box 360) DLC Missions Live Kree or Die Hard Playable Characters #Abigail Brand - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn #Quake - Lacey Chabert #Beta Ray Bill - Steven Jay Blum #U.S. Agent - Brian Bloom Bosses #Blastaar - James Arnold Taylor #Terrax - Kevin Grevioux #Queen Veranke - Elizabeth Daily #Ronan the Accuser - Keith Szarabajka - Final Boss Personal Demons Playable Characters #Star-Lord - Travis Willingham #Drax the Destroyer - David Sobolov #Gamora - Nika Futterman #Rocket Raccoon - Greg Ellis Bosses #Hela - Nika Futterman #Nightmare - Mark Hamill #Blackheart - David Sobolov #Mephisto - Fred Tatasciore - Final Boss Acts Prologue Act *HYDRA Warehouse *Manhattan, New York *Graveyard *Power Plant Act 1 *Avenger's Mansion-Home Base *Wakanda *Chicago, Illinois *Washington D.C. *Reykjavík, Iceland *The Savage Land *Ryker's Island Act 2 *X-Mansion-Home Base *Genosha *Stamford, Connecticut *Moscow, Russia *Asteroid M *Muir Island Act 3 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Heillicarrier U.N.N. Alpha-Home Base *Krakoa (Usually, a boss, Deceased) *Negative Zone *Fisk Tower *A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan *Transia *Giza, Egypt Act 4 *The Baxter Building-Home Base *The Vault *The Cube *The Big House *The Raft *Latveria, Castle Doom Act 5 *The Sanctum Sanctorum-Home Base *Mephisto's Realm *Olympia *Berlin, Germany *Niffleheim *Asgard, Odin's Castle Act 6 *Attilan-Home Base *Skrull HomeWorld *Kree Galaxy *Kymellia *Negative Zone-Final Act Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Trevor Morris - Composer Audio and Music *Main Menu - X-Men Legends *HYDRA Warehouse - X-Men Legneds II: Rise of Apocalypse *Pause Menu - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions *High Score Menu - Avengers Initiative *Manhattan, New York - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Graveyard - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Boss Battle - Avengers Initiative, Iron Man 3 (video game), LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, and Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions *Power Plant - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Avenger's Mansion - Iron Man 3 (video game) *Character Selection - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions *Trivia - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Mission Briefing - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Wakanda - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Chicago, Illinois - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Washington D.C. - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Reykjavík, Iceland - X-Men Legends *The Savage Land - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Ryker's Island - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Final Act Battle - Avengers Initiative, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (A fight with Thanos) *X-Mansion - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Genosha - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Stamford, Connecticut - X-Men Legends *Moscow, Russia - X-Men Legends *Asteroid M - X-Men Legends *Muir Island- X-Men Legends *S.H.I.E.L.D. Heillicarrier U.N.N. Alpha - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Krakoa - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Negative Zone - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Fisk Tower - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Transia - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Giza, Egypt - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *The Baxter Building - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *The Vault - X-Men Legends *The Cube - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *The Big House - X-Men Legends *The Raft - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Latveria, Castle Doom - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *The Sanctum Sanctorum - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Mephisto's Realm - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Olympia - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Berlin, Germany - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Niffleheim - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Asgard, Odin's Castle - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Attilan - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Skrull HomeWorld - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Kree Galaxy - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Kymellia - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Credits - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Easter Egg Conversations Mission Allies and Bosses Coming Soon! Playable character Mission Character Spider-Man Vulture and Rhino Kraven Green Goblin Kingpin (Daredevil nor Elektra can be on the team) Scorpion, Shocker and Mysterio Hulk Abomination Graviton (Thor nor Magneto can be on the team) Holocaust (Ghost Rider cannot be on the team) Betty Ross and Doc Samson The Leader Enchantress and Executioner (Thor cannot be on the team) Loki (Thor cannot be on the team) Wolverine Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Polaris (Iceman, Gambit, nor Nightcrawler can be on the team) Blob Avalanche and Pyro (Iceman cannot be on the team) Sabretooth Mystique (Nightcrawler cannot be on the team) Magneto (Cyclops cannot be on the team) Guardian Archangel and Mr. Sinister (Psylocke cannot be on the team) Iron Man Titanium Man (In Washington D.C.) Crimson Dynamo Phil Coulson (Beginning of AIM Headquarters) Dr. Doom (Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, nor Thing can be on the team) Black Widow (Captain America, Hawkeye, Daredevil, Elektra, nor Mockingbird can be on the team) Songbird Klaw Moonstone (Ms. Marvel cannot be on the team) Iceman Blizzard (Firestar nor Human Torch can be on the team) Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Polaris (Wolverine, Gambit, nor Nightcrawler can be on the team) Magma Firestar Namorita (Namor cannot be on the team) Blizzard (Iceman nor Human Torch can be on the team) Surtur (Human Torch cannot be on the team) Hercules Himself (Beginning of Olympia) Captain America Nick Fury (Beginning of The Vault) Black Widow (Iron Man, Hawkeye, Daredevil, Elektra, nor Mockingbird can be on the team) Baron Zemo (Spider-Woman cannot be on the team) Red Skull and Baron Strucker Thor Garokk (Moon Knight cannot be on the team) Graviton (Hulk nor Magneto can be on the team) Enchantress and Executioner (Hulk cannot be on the team) Heimdall Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, Balder, and Tyr Loki (Hulk cannot be on the team) Nova Blackout (In Chicago) Abyss (Nightcrawler cannot be on the team) Hawkeye Bullseye (Daredevil, Elektra, nor Deadpool can be on the team) Taskmaster (Black Knight nor Deadpool cannot be on the team) Black Widow (Iron Man, Captain America, Daredevil, Elektra, nor Mockingbird can be on the team) Luke Cage Misty Knight Wrecking Crew (Falcon cannot be on the team) Moon Knight Garokk (Thor cannot be on the team) Blink (Psylocke cannot be on the team) Apocalypse Ghost (Ghost Rider nor Nightcrawler can be on the team) Spider-Woman Hobgoblin Living Laser (Wonder Man cannot be on the team) Melter Viper Baron Zemo (Captain America cannot be on the team) Iron Fist Fin Fang Foom Daredevil Bullseye (Hawkeye, Elektra, nor Deadpool can be on the team) Kingpin (Spider-Man nor Elektra can be on the team) Black Widow (Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, nor Elektra can be on the team) Falcon Wrecking Crew (Luke Cage cannot be on the team) Psylocke Toad Blink (Moon Knight cannot be on the team) Archangel and Mr. Sinister (Psylocke cannot be on the team) Dr. Strange Ancient One (Beginning of Mephisto's Realm) Dormammu Baron Mordo Ghost Rider Holocaust (Hulk cannot be on the team) U-Foes Ghost (Moon Knight nor Nightcrawler can be on the team) Ms. Marvel Thing Annihilus (Invisible Woman cannot be on the team) Dr.Doom (Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, nor Human Torch can be on the team) Human Torch Blizzard (Iceman nor Firestar can be on the team) Dr. Doom (Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, nor Thing can be on the team) Surtur (Firestar cannot be on the team) Invisible Woman Annihilus (Thing cannot be on the team) Dr. Doom (Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, nor Thing can be on the team) Mr. Fantastic Dr. Doom (Iron Man, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, nor Thing can be on the team) Namor Namorita (Firestar cannot be on the team) Black Knight Taskmaster (Hawkeye nor Deadpool can be on the team) She-Hulk Phil Coulson (Beginning of The Cube) Absorbing Man Elektra Bullseye (Hawkeye, Daredevil, nor Deadpool can be on the team) Kingpin (Spider-Man nor Daredevil can be on the team) Black Widow (Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Daredevil, nor Mockingbird can be on the team) Storm Professor X (Beginning of Genosha) Sentry Lucia Von Bardas Blade Ka-Zar, Shanna, and Zabu Wonder Man Living Laser (Spider-Woman cannot be on the team) Super-Skrull (Captain Marvel cannot be on the team) Cyclops Magneto (Wolverine cannot be on the team) Mr. Sinister Captain Marvel Super-Skrull (Wonder Man cannot be on the team) Jean Grey Moira MacTaggert Nightcrawler Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Polaris (Wolverine, Iceman, nor Gambit can be on the team) Mystique (Wolverine cannot be on the team) Abyss (Nova cannot be on the team) Ghost (Moon Knight nor Ghost Rider can be on the team) Colossus Titanium Man (In Russia) Mikhail Punisher Mandarin (At the end of the battle) Emma Frost Ymir Gambit Bastion Cable Bishop War Machine Whiplash Mockingbird Black Widow (Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Daredevil, nor Elektra can be on the team) Deadpool Phil Coulson (Beginning of Russia) Bullseye (Hawkeye, Daredevil, nor Elektra can be on the team) Taskmaster (Hawkeye nor Black Knight can be on the team) Hydro-Man Sandman Venom Carnage Magneto Graviton (Hulk nor Thor can be on the team) NPC Base Characters Coming Soon! Numbers of Home Base Floors Act I Avenger's Mansion *Avenger's Mansion *Hall of Armor *Hangar Deck Act II X-Mansion *Lower X-Mansion *Upper X-Mansion *Subbasement Act III SHIELD Helicarrier *Flight Deck *Command Deck *Science Room *Deadpool's Room *Detention Cell *Medical Bay *Hangar Deck Act IV Baxter Building *Baxter Building *Lab Room Act V Sanctum Sanctorum *Inner Sanctum *Sanctuary Act VI Attilan *Royal Library *Royal Court Numbers of Mission Levels Prologue Act HYDRA Warehouse *HYDRA Warehouse Manhattan, New York *Manhattan Graveyard *Graveyard Power Plant *Power Plant *Wrenchworks *Lab Room *Reactor Core Act I Wakanda *Wakandian Jungle *Wakandian Underground *The City of Wakanda *The Colosseum *Wakandian Palace *Wakandian Spire Chicago, Illinois *Chicago's Beach *Chicago South Side *Chicago West Side *Chicago Nourth Side Washington D.C. *Washington D.C *Subway *The White House Reykjavík, Iceland *The Forest of Iceland *Iceland Street The Savage Land *The Savage Land *Jungle Pass *Nuwali Temple *Nuwali Gateway *Beyonders Sanctum Ryker's Island *Ryker's Island *Ryker's Portal Act II Genosha *Genosha Seawall *Southern Habitats *Northern Plaza *Grand Hall *Genosha Council Stamford, Connecticut *Belltown *Downtown *Connecticut East Side *Glenbrook *North Stamford *Sentinel Factory Moscow, Russia *Moscow *War Zone *Nuclear Plant *Reactor Core Asteroid M *Asteroid M Tunnels *Power Station *Interior Quarters *Command Center *Lounge Deck A *Lounge Deck B *Main Power Core Muir Island *Muir Island *Mutant Center *Mutant Lab Act III Krakoa *Krakoa Negative Zone *Negative Zone *Bug Caverns *Barren Cliff *Desolate Mesa *Bug Burrows *Annihilus' Lair Fisk Tower *Fisk Tower *Training Room *Kingpin's Tower AIM Headquarters *AIM Headquarters *Omega Exterior *Project Labs *Primary Lifts *Top Deck Transia *The Jungles of Transia *The Village of Transia *The Palace of the Mandarin *Golden Court *Celestial Hall *Forbidden Passage *The Throne of the Mandarin Giza, Egypt *Ra's Mouth *Ancient Labyrinth *Temple of Anubis *Temple of Sekhmet *Hall of the Dead *Vault of the Ages Act IV The Vault *The Vault *The Artifacts Room The Cube *The Cube *The Room of Monster Blood *The Reactor Core The Big House *The Big House The Raft *The Raft *Flight Deck *The Cells *The Core Latveria, Castle Doom *Castle Doom *Doom's Lair *Doom's Dimension *Doom's Lab *Doom's Throne Act V Mephisto's Realm *Mephisto's Realm *Inferno *Sepulcher *Stygian Abyss Olympia *Olympia *Hall of Fame *The Arena Berlin Germany *HYDRA Hangar *Halls of HYDRA *HYDRA Halls *HYDRA Labs *HYDRA Barracks *HYDRA Throne Room Niffleheim *Shore of Corpses *Battlegrounds *Ymir's Domain *Spires' Ascent *Raven Spire Asgard *Bifrost Bridge *Asgard *Odin's Castle *Hall of Fame *Odin's Throne Act VI Skrull HomeWorld *Sky Towers *Aeronautics *Cityscape *Heights of Progress Kree Galaxy *Deserts of the Kree *Kree City *Kree Palace *The Kree Core Kymellia *The World of Kymellia *Kymellian Hangar *World Devourer Negative Zone *Negative Zone *The Throne of Thanos Cinematics *An Alliance is formed...Again! *The Attack of Magneto *Age of Apocalypse *Breakout! *Siege of Asgard *The Tessaract...Stolen Again! *The Defeat of Thanos Briefings Act I *Avenger's Mansion *Wakanda *Chicago, Illinois *Washington D.C. *Reykjavík, Iceland *The Savage Land *Ryker's Island Act II *Genosha *Stamford, Connecticut *Moscow, Russia *Asteroid M *Muir Island Act III *Krakoa *Negative Zone *Fisk Tower *A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan *Transia *Giza, Egypt Act IV *The Vault *The Cube *The Big House *The Raft *Latveria, Castle Doom Act V *Mephisto's Realm *Olympia *Berlin, Germany *Niffleheim *Asgard, Odin's Castle Act VI *Skrull HomeWorld *Kree Galaxy *Kymellia *Negative Zone Numbers of Allies in Home Bases Act I Avenger's Mansion #Nick Fury #Black Widow #Yellowjacket #Wasp #Vision #Patriot #Winter Soldier #Tony Stark #Bruce Banner #Phil Coulson #Maria Hill #Tigra #Pepper Potts #JARVIS Act II X-Mansion #Nick Fury #Black Widow #Maria Hill #Phil Coulson #Professor X #Sunfire #X-23 #Multiple Man #Jubilee #Beast #Forge #Angel (Formerly, after you've completed the Muir Island mission) #Shadowcat #Havok (In a Recovery Room in the Subbasement) #Rogue #Blink (after you've completed the Stamford, Connecticut mission) #Magma (after you've completed the Genosha mission) #Bishop (after you've completed the Asteroid M mission) Act III SHIELD Helicarrier #Nick Fury #Black Widow #Maria Hill #Phil Coulson #Jane Foster #Jasper Sitwell #Jimmy Woo #Dum Dum Dugan #Weasel (In prison) #Deadpool #Professor X (after you've completed the Transia mission) Act IV #Nick Fury #Black Widow (Formerly, after you've completed the Latveria, Castle Doom mission) #Maria Hill #Phil Coulson #Mr. Fantastic #Invisible Woman #Human Torch #Thing #HERBIE #Franklin Richards #Wyatt Wingfoot #Doc Samson (after you've completed the Cube mission) #Betty Ross (after you've completed the Cube mission) #Yellowjacket (after you've completed the Big House mission) #Wasp (after you've completed the Big House mission) Act V #Nick Fury #Black Widow (after you've completed the Berlin, Germany mission) #Maria Hill #Phil Coulson #Dr. Strange #Clea #Wong #Ancient One #Arachne #Prowler #Black Cat Act VI #Nick Fury #Black Widow #Maria Hill #Phil Coulson #Uatu the Watcher #Sydren #Black Bolt #Medusa (In the Recovery Bed in the Royal Court) #Crystal #Gorgon #Karnak #Triton #Lockjaw #Adam Warlock Numbers of Allies in Missions Prologue Act HYDRA Warehouse #Nick Fury Manhattan, New York #Nick Fury Graveyard #Nick Fury Power Plant #Nick Fury Act I Wakanda #Black Panther #Wakandian Soldiers Chicago, Illinois #Misty Knight #Namorita Washington D.C. #Senator Robert Kelly Reykjavík, Iceland #SHIELD Agents #SHIELD Mandroids The Savage Land #Ka-Zar #Shanna #Zabu Ryker's Island #SHIELD Agents Act II Genosha #Quicksilver #Scarlet Witch #Polaris #The Good Mutants (In their cells) #Magma Stamford, Connecticut #Blink Moscow, Russia #Lab Techs Asteroid M #Bishop Muir Island #Moira MacTaggert Act III Krakoa None Negative Zone #Guardian Fisk Tower None AIM Headquaters None Transia None Giza, Egypt None Act IV The Vault #SHIELD Agents #SHIELD Mandroids The Cube #SHIELD Agents #SHIELD Mandroids #Doc Samson #Betty Ross The Big House #SHIELD Agents #SHIELD Mandroids #Yellowjacket #Wasp The Raft #SHIELD Agents #SHiELD Mandroids Latveria, Castle Doom None Act V Mephisto's Realm None Olympia None Berlin, Germany #Black Widow (after you've defeated her) #Bob, the HYDRA Agent Niffleheim #Odin (if you free him from the block of ice after defeating the Destroyer) Asgard #Sif #Valkyrie #Balder #Volstagg #Hogun #Fandral #Tyr #Heimdall (if you free him from the block of ice) Act VI Skrull HomeWorld None Kree Galaxy None Kymellia None Negative Zone None Numbers of Enemies and Bosses in Missions Prologue Act HYDRA Warehouse Enemies #Gangsters #Extremis Soldiers #HYDRA Agents #HYDRA Brutes Bosses #Blizzard #Hammerhead Manhattan, New York Enemies #Kronans #Gangsters #Extremis Soldiers #HYDRA Agents #HYDRA Brutes Bosses #Melter #Titanium Man Graveyard Enemies #Wendigos Bosses #Wendigo King Power Plant Enemies #HYDRA Agents #HYDRA Brutes #HYDRA Drones Bosses #Hammerhead #Electro #Dr. Crueler and his HYDRA Mech Act I Wakanda Enemies #Sinister Troopers #HYDRA Agents #HYDRA Drones #Wakandian Soldiers #Hunters Bosses #Vulture #Rhino #Kraven #Klaw #Man-Ape Chicago, Illinois Enemies #HYDRA Agents #HYDRA Brutes #HYDRA Drones #Red Symbiotes Bosses #Abomination #Carnage #Grey Gargoyle #Blackout Washington D.C. Enemies #Ten Rings Terrorists #HYDRA Agents #HYDRA Brutes Bosses #Titanium Man Reykjavík, Iceland Enemies #HYDRA Agents Bosses #Blizzard The Savange Land Enemies #Savage Land Mutates #HYDRA Agents #HYDRA Drones #HYDRA Brutes #Doombots Bosses #Garokk #Sauron #Titanium Man Ryker's Island Enemies #Prisoners #HYDRA Agents Bosses #Wrecker #Thunderball #Piledriver #Bulldozer #Graviton Act II Genosha Enemies #Acolytes Bosses #Toad #Blob #Avalanche #Pyro Stamford, Connecticut Enemies #GRSO Troopers #Sentinels #HYDRA Agents Bosses #Hobgoblin #Bastion Moscow, Russia Enemies #Russian Guards #HYDRA Agents #Acolytes Bosses #Crimson Dynamo #Whiplash #Omega Red #Titanium Man Asteroid M Enemies #Acolytes Bosses #Sabretooth #Mystique #Magneto #Master Mold Muir Island Enemiess #Sinister Trooper #Assault Raiders #Savage Land Mutates #Leviathons #Behemoths #HYDRA Agents Bosses #Green Goblin #Mr. Sinister Act III Krakoa Enemies #Brood Warriors Bosses #Krakoa Negative Zone Enemies #Brood Warriors #Annihilation Wave Troopers Bosses #Annihilus Fisk Tower Enemies #Gangsters Bosses #Hammerhead #Bullseye #Kingpin AIM Headquaters Enemies #AIM Troopers #AIM Reavers #AIM Crushbots #Extremis Soldiers Bosses #MODOK Transia Enemies #Ten Rings Terrorists #Shaolin Monks #Clay Warriors #Extremis Soldiers #Shaolin Healers Bosses #Fin Fang Foom #Ultimo #Mandarin Giza, Egypt Enemies #Scarabs #Anubites #Mutant Mixes #Sekhmets #HYDRA Agents #HYDRA Brutes #Doombots Bosses #Abyss #Mikhail #Holocaust #Archangel #Mr. Sinister #Apocalypse Act IV The Vault Enemies #HYDRA Agents #Doombots Bosses #Living Laser #Moonstone #Crimson Dynamo #Blizzard #Vulture The Cube Enemies #Kronans #Skrull Commandos #Skrull Deviants #Skrull Elites #Humanoids #Red Symbiotes #HYDRA Agents #HYDRA Brutes #Super Soldiers #Doombots Bosses #Absorbing Man #Leader #Vector #Vapor #X-Ray #Ironclad #Sauron #Hobgoblin #Green Goblin #Rhino #Sandman #Hammerhead #Carnage #Abomination #Zzzax The Big House Enemies #HYDRA Agents #Doombots #Ultron Bots Bosses #Grey Gargoyle #Bullseye #Scorpion #Shocker #Mysterio #Ultron The Raft Enemies #HYDRA Agents #Doombots Bosses #Melter #Whiplash #Blackout #Ghost Latveria, Castle Doom Enemies #Doombots #Doom Iron Men #Doomsmen #Latverian Soldiers Bosses #Lucia Von Bardas #Dr. Doom Act V Mephisto's Realm Enemies #Demon Leapers #Demonic Souls #Mephisto's Pets #Fire Giants #Mindless Ones Bosses #Surtur #Dormammu Olympia Enemies #Rock Trolls #Frost Giants Bosses #Executioner #Enchantress Berlin, Germany Enemies #HYDRA Agent #HYDRA Drones #HYDRA Brutes Bosses #Taskmaster #Black Widow (Formerly) #Viper #Grim Reaper #Baron Zemo #Baron Strucker #Red Skull Niffleheim Enemies #Loki Trolls #Frost Giants #Vikings Bosses #Ymir #Baron Mordo #Destroyer Asgard Enemies #Loki Trolls #Frost Giants #Vikings Bosses #Loki Act VI Skrull HomeWorld Enemies #Skrull Commandos #Skrull Deviants #Skrull Elites #Skrull Experiments Bosses #Paibok #Super-Skrull Kree Galaxy Enemies #Kree Soldiers #Damocles Troopers Bosses #Kang Kymellia Enemies #Kymellian Warriors #Galactus Punishers Bosses #Galactus Negative Zone Enemies #Brood Warriors #Annihilation Wave Troopers #Humanoids #Titans Bosses #Thanos Alternate Costumes Black Knight *Classic *Original *Ultimate *Street Gear Black Panther *Modern *Classic *Ultimate *Holy Armor Black Widow *Classic *Cinematic *Ultimate *Original *Yelena Belova Blade *Cinematic *Daywalker *Ultimate *Original *Classic *Nightstalker Cable *Classic *New Mutants *Original X-Force *War Baby Captain America *Cinematic *Classic *Ultimate *WW2 *Secret Avengers Captain Marvel *Classic *Ultimate *Original *Genis Cloak *Classic *Ultimate Colossus *Cinematic *Astonishing *Age of Apocalypse *Ultimate *Classic *Retro *Phoenix Five Cyclops *Cinematic *Astonishing *Age of Apocalypse *Ultimate *Original *Classic *Retro *Phoenix Five Dagger *Classic *Age of Apocalypse *Ultimate *X-Men Daredevil *Classic *Age of Apocalypse *Cinematic *Original *Earth-X *Shadowland *Armored *Marvel Knights Deadpool *Classic *Age of Apocalypse *Cinematic *Ultimate *X-Men *X-Force *Weapon X *Assassin Dr. Strange *Classic *Ultimate *Blue Mage *Royal Seer Elektra *Classic *Cinematic *Ultimate *White Outfit *Original Emma Frost *Astonishing *Age of Apocalypse *Cinematic *Ultimate *Classic *Phoenix Five Falcon *Modern *Classic *Cinematic *Ultimate *Original Firestar *Modern *Classic Gambit *Classic *Age of Apocalypse *Cinematic *Ultimate *Horseman of Death Ghost Rider *Classic *Original *Vengeance *Phantom Rider Guardian *Classic *Clone *Red Guardian Hawkeye *Heroic Age *Classic *Cinematic *Ultimate *House of M *Street Gear Hellcat *Classic *Ultimate *Original Hulk *Heroic Age *Classic *Cinematic *Ultimate *Joe Fixit *Red Hulk *Maestro *Planet Hulk *Gladiator Hulk *Original *Fear Itself *Moloids *Professor Hulk *Indestructible Hulk *Horseman of War Human Torch *Cinematic *Original *Ultimate *Classic *Annihilation Wave Hydro-Man *Modern *Classic Iceman *Cinematic *Classic *Age of Apocalypse *Ultimate *Original *Bobby Drake *X-Factor Invisible Woman *Cinematic *Original *Ultimate *Classic *Future Foundation *New Marvel Iron Fist *Civil War *Classic *Ultimate *Modern *White Outfit *Original Iron Man *Cinematic *New Avengers *Ultimate *Classic *Original *Heroic Age *Heroes Return *Silver Centurion *Stealth *Extremis *Heartbreaker *Starboost Jean Grey *Phoenix *Age of Apocalypse *Cinematic *Ultimate *Original *Retro *Phoenix Five Juggernaut *Classic *Age of Apocalypse *Cinematic *Ultimate *Fear Itself Lizard *Classic *Ultimate *Cinematic *Modern Luke Cage *New Avengers *Classic *Marvel Noir *Ultimate *Street Gear *Modern Magneto *Cinematic *Classic *Age of Apocalypse *Ultimate *80's *Xorn Man-Thing *Classic Mockingbird *Modern *Original *Classic *Huntress Moon Knight *Classic *Ultimate *Khonshu Morbius *Modern *Classic Mr. Fantastic *Cinematic *Original *Ultimate *Classic *Future Foundation *New Marvel Ms. Marvel *Classic *Captain Marvel *Original *Binary *Sharon Ventura Namor *X-Men *Classic *Ultimate *Phoenix Five Nick Fury *Cinematic *Marvel Now *Ultimate Nightcrawler *Classic *Astonishing *Age of Apocalypse *Cinematic *Ultimate Nitro *Classic Nova *Modern *Original *Marvel Now Prodigy *Classic *X-Men Psylocke *Classic *Age of Apocalypse *Ultimate *Cinematic *Captain Britain *Original Punisher *Modern *Classic *Ultimate *Frankenstein Castle She-Hulk *Classic *Fantastic Four *Grey She-Hulk *Red She-Hulk Silver Surfer *Classic *Keeper *Silver Savage *Carnage Cosmic *Dark Surfer Songbird *Classic *Street Gear *Screaming Mimi Spider-Man *Cinematic *Classic *Half Breed *Miles Morales *Symbiote *Big Time (Green) *Future Foundation *Iron Spider *Scarlet Spider *Ends of the Earth *Superior Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2099 *Spider-Man Noir *Mangaverse Spider-Man Spider-Woman *Classic *Ultimate *Original *Agent of SHIELD *Spider-Girl Storm *Cinematic *Astonishing *Age of Apocalypse *Ultimate *Original *Classic *Retro *Phoenix Five (Fan Art) Thing *Cinematic *Original *Ultimate *Classic *Future Foundation *Fear Itself Thor *Modern *Classic *Ultimate *Asgardian Armor *Cinematic Venom *Classic *Ultimate *Anti-Venom *Superior Venom *Thunderbolts *Marvel Knights War Machine *Cinematic *Modern *Classic *Iron Patriot Wolverine *Cinematic *Astonishing *Age of Apocalypse *Ultimate *Retro *Classic *Weapon X *X-Force *Street Gear Wonder Man *Classic *Ultimate *Original Category:Games Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Action Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Activision Fan Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated M Games